1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawer fixing apparatus, and more particularly to a way of fixing a slide module to an inner lateral side of a drawer to achieve an automatic positioning effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a drawer cabinet has several corresponding slide modules disposed on both lateral sides of the drawer cabinet, and each slide module has a bottom frame fixed at corresponding positions on both lateral sides of the drawer cabinet and embedded into a middle rail, and the middle rail is provided for extending the sliding length and embedded with an inner rail, and the inner rail is combined with a drawer, so that when the drawer is pulled out from the drawer cabinet, the middle rail will move outward accordingly and expose the drawer out from the drawer cabinet. On the other hand, when the drawer is pushed into the drawer cabinet, the middle rail and the inner rail will be overlapped on the bottom frame. However, when such devices are assembled, the bottom frame, the middle rail and the inner rail are embedded with each other, such that when the bottom frame is fixed to an inner lateral side of the drawer cabinet, the middle rail and the inner rail will be moved continuously during the back and forth movements of the drawer, which will cause troubles to the use of drawers. Since there is no positioning device, therefore other adjacent drawers may be moved together when one of the drawers is pulled and moved out, and thus the aforementioned application is obviously inconvenient.